Suran
Perfil * Nombre: '수란 / Suran * '''Nombre real: '신수란 / Shin Su Ran * '''También conocida como: Elena / Baily Shoo * Profesión: 'Cantante & Compositora * '''Fecha de nacimiento: ' * '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Busan, Corea del Sur. * '''Signo zodiacal: '''Cáncer * '''Signo zodiacal chino: Tigre * Agencia: Million Market Biografía Suran debuta oficialmente en el grupo LODIA bajo el nombre Elena. Luego de cinco meses, lanza su primer sencillo "I Feel". Temas para Dramas * The Wind is Cold tema para Defendant (2017) * Heartbeat tema para Strong Woman Do Bong Soon (2017) * Step Step tema para Don't Dare to Dream (2016) * To Your Dreams ''tema para Entertainers (2016) Programas de TV * (MBC Every1) Cross Country (2017) * (Mnet) Show me the Money 5: Ep. 09 (08.07.2016) * (KBS) Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook (02.07.2016) * (Mnet) Unpretty Rapstar 3: Ep. 06 (02.09.2016) Temas para Programas de TV * ''Cross Country (junto a HA:TFELT & Kim Bo Hyung) tema para Cross Country (2017) * Still Breathe tema para Cross Country (2017) Programas de Radio * (MBC) Tei's Dreaming Radio (11.01.2017) * (Arirang Radio) Sound K (19.12.2016) * (SBS) Park So Hyun's Love Games (16.12.2016) * (SBS) Power of Time (14.10.2016) * (SBS) Beautiful Morning Kim Chang Wan (31.08.2016) * (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (25.08.2016) * (SBS) Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (17.08.2016) * (SBS) Park So Hyun's Love Games (25.07.2016) * (KBS) CoolFM (13.07.2016) * (Arirang Radio) K-Poppin' (27.06.2016) * (MBC) Moonlight Paradise (23.06.2016) Discografía Single Colaboraciones * 2015: '''Primary - Mannequin (feat. Beenzino) * '''2015: Primary - Gold Finger * 2015: Yankie - Purple Night * 2015: Yankie - Mirror * 2015: MC Mong - How Much * 2015: 'Zico - Pride And Prejudice * '''2016: 'Beenzino - Imagine Time * '''2016: Scarnite - Survivor * 2016: Xitsuh - AND * 2016: '''Code Kunst - Beside Me (feat. BewhY, YDG) * '''2016: Agust D - So far away * 2016: Kiggen - 3AM (feat. Hanhae) * 2016: 'TK - Local Market (feat. Loco) * '''2016: 'Yuk Jidam - No Thx (Prod. by DEAN) (feat. DEAN) - Unpretty Rapstar 3 Track * '''2016: Suran & KittiB - 2013~영원히 (Prod. By 뮤지X조정치) * 2016: 'MC Mong - U.F.O (feat. TaeWoon, Penomeco) * '''2016: '탁 (TAK) - VOICE * '''2017: Mad Clown - Love is a Dog From Hell Videos Musicales * 2015: 'Primary - Mannequin (feat. Beenzino) * '''2016: 'Code Kunst - Beside Me (feat. BewhY, YDG, Suran) Curiosidades * '''Grupo: LODIA * 'Educación: ' **Seoul Institute of the Arts *En 2009 era conocida bajo nombre artístico "Baily Shoo". *En 2016, hizo una colaboración con el rapero de BTS, Suga, que incluyó en su mixtape "Agust D", titulada: "So far away". * El single "WINE" fue producido por Suga integrante de BTS, este logró llegar al #1 en las listas. *También es conocida como la "rompe hogares" del YoonMin y todos los demás shipps con Suga tales como el SuKook, YoonSeok, TaeGi, etc. (Porfavor tomarlo con humor. Sin intención de ofender a SURAN ni a sus fans) Enlaces *Youtube Oficial *Soundcloud Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Suran0.jpg Suran01.jpg Suran02.jpg Suran03.jpg Videografía Suran - I Feel|I Feel MV Suran - Calling In Love (Feat Beenzino)|Calling In Love (feat. Beenzino) Suran - Paradise Go|Paradise Go SURAN - Winter Bird|Winter Bird Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KDebut2014 Categoría:KSolista Categoría:Million Market Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Nacidos en 1986